The Story of Percy Jackson by Percy Jackson
by rosetta252000
Summary: Percy Jackson is a demigod. Great , That's what we all know. But what we don't know is the story of Percy not written by Rick Riordon. The real story from the real hero. PS- I donot own Percy Jackson, it is just a remodelling of the real story.


PERCY JACKSON

_REMIX  
_LIGHNTNING THIEF

WARNING TO READERS

If you have failed to read the original series of Rick Riordon. Then, friends, you will fail to understand the following chapters I have written about. Pardon me, if I have not been able to convey the importance in these pages to you as I wrote this book only as a satisfactory factor to me. I never dreamed it would get published in such haste. And forgive me, if I have portrayed

Our hero wrongly for in this book, he was just my hero.

Regards,

Percy Jackson

MY NORMAL DAY

" You still think I'm joking?" Annabeth asked me.

I nodded. " Of course , I do. Come on, being a son of a god! That's a joke!"

" But," Annabeth persisted, " It's so not a joke. You've been here for 3 days 6 hours 43 minutes exactly and you still think you are some kind of hypnotic trance?"

" Yup."

Annabeth stomped " You are not, Percy Jackson! You are in CAMP HALF BLOOD!"

I covered my ears and laughed.

" I know that , Wise Girl. I know that."

Annabeth frowned. " So, Mr. Know It All, what all do you know?"

I smiled. " I know that great trouble will behold Miss Annabeth Chase now!"

Annabeth punched me hard. I doubled over. She stood there laughing, letting her curls fall all over her face. Okay, she did look pretty that way.

Chiron approached us. He's a pretty interesting camp director to have.

No, interesting meaning…he's a centaur. Half- human, Half- horse.

And yes, he did train Hercules and Achilles.

" Annabeth, dear, today was your cleaning duty. You are getting late."

" I'll just go, Chiron." Annabeth mumbled.

Chiron was a second father to her.

Even I liked Chiron. He totally understood it when I called him a pony when I first met him.

" Hey, Chiron!" I called out.

Chiron smiled. " Oh hi, Percy! How is your training going? Need any help?"

To be reminded, Chiron had tons of demigods to take care of. He couldn't pay individual attention to one.

" It's going great," I lied, " Er…Chiron, I was wondering when I would be claimed?"

Chiron sighed. I knew I had hit the point.

" I don't know," he said finally, " It depends on your parent , I suppose. If it's Hermes, Morpheus or like chance you'll never be claimed. No offence. And if the god is in love with your mortal parent. He'll do anything to portray his feelings. He'll claim you. It actually happens automatically , the god is in love and the result is a demigod. So, if it's true love, the symbol will show."

Now, after Chiron's lecture, I felt as if I'll never be claimed.

These names Hermes, Morpheus, Nemesis are surely heard names, I suppose. If you are bright in history, you must have paid attention to old Greek myths. If only they were myths. These gods are real. And went moony- eyed for mortals and ended up marrying them. The result was a demigod. Half human, Half god.

You must believe in Lord Zeus, the King of gods or else you'll find yourself fried. Yes, and he does have brothers like mortals even though these brothers had small fights which occasionally caused tornadoes, thunderstorms etc. And their children were deadly too. The World War II was actually a fight between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades's children. Well, the 1st lot won and forced Hades to take a terrible oath with them.

The oath ruined their life. As their demigods are powerful, they took an oath never to have any more children. We can't have another World War.

So the BIG THREE- Zeus, Lord of the Skies

Poseidon, Lord of the Seas

Hades, Lord of the Death

Took the oath and apparently have faithfully kept it.

So, I do have high chances. Uh?

" Er…Looking forward to campfire. Bye!" I said.

Chiron bayed and moved on.

I went to the Arena, my best place in this camp.

" Hey , Luke!" I waved.

A sandy haired, tall, sharp- eyed boy rushed towards me.

" Percy! I was waiting for you!"

I took out my pen. No, I was so not going to stab him with a nib.

I uncapped it and behold ! It was a six meter long , celestial sword. Riptide the name read. On my first day, this was the only sword which suited perfectly in my hand. Others were either too big or too small. And I was not too keen to take a bow and arrow. You'll learn why.

" Yes, for real practice!" I grinned.

I like Luke. He was the only boy in the whole camp who had offered to fight with me on my first day. I was super new and I had new moves. Luke was impressed. He was till now the best in the camp but he said he was happy to give his position to me. He promised to train me.

We fought till we were literally having a sweat bath.

My bronze shield had a fresh dent and Luke had a new scratch on his arm.

Luke smiled at me." That was good fighting!"

I frowned. " Nope, I slipped in the middle. You had me cornered."

Luke kept smiling and punched me lightly.

" Hey, that's coming from the best swordsman in centuries. Puh-lease!"

I hate boasting but I had been told that many times.

But, I was not claimed !

" Bye, Luke."

Luke waved at me." Bye, Perce. Meet you tomorrow."

Then, I moved to the shooting court.

Let me warn, If I am ever near with a spear or arrow, be ready to die.

All my campmates, knew so. They left the court immediately.

But I am not that bad. Okay, I did almost claim Zia Rashid's life. I killed the ancient bronze antelope's horn. I almost pierced Chiron's rear end. He didn't take offence!

I picked up a bow and arrow from the nearest shelf. I told the small satyrs to set up the target. The satyrs were afraid. They shook their heads. I insisted. I promised I won't hurt anyone. But they were adamant.

" But, I have my rights to practice!" I called out.

The biggest satyr, Teri yelled back, " Sorry, demigod but we cannot have more lives at danger! Please retreat or we have to do our attacks!"

I frowned at them , dumped the bow and arrow and went to the wood nymphs.

They are small cute creatures who can change into trees to hide from enemies. They are responsible for our running practice.

And, just telling, I'm slower than them while they are in their tree form.

" Aloha , Percy!" My favorite nymph called out.

" Hi, Juniper. I came for a run." I said.

Juniper shook her head. " Sorry, I'm busy. I'll call Heron."

I despised Heron. He hated me.

So we are likely the best couples made.

"Jackson. Huh?" A rough voice behind me said.

I turned. " Hullo, Heron." I tried.

" Nice day for a run, Jackson." He replied coldly.

I nodded.

Heron led me to the longest track.

" You need the very best, Jackson," he told me, " I don't normally deal with weak kids like you."

I cursed and clenched my fists.

" Yes?" Heron asked me.

" Of course." I replied.

" 55 rounds . Now!" he yelled.

I stopped exactly 55 times. And after the rounds, I was tired, damn tired. I was so going to kill that nymph.

At least the day had passed. Now for the campfire.

PRINCE OF TOILETS- ME?

Normally, I don't dread our camp fires. I mean they are lovely with all the kids singing songs and dancing. And the enchanted fire rises with the mood of the camp. Yesterday, our day was so good that rose till 6 meters.

But, I was fearing it. I don't know why but I was.

We started by raising toasts to our parent gods after dinner. If only I had known mine, I would have offered a whole beef.

Then, we sang Old Greek songs like" The Gods eat and drink, " God's bless you" and stuff like that.

The lyrics were learned by all. Maybe they came automatically.

We all sat down, laughing. I sat with Annabeth. She was my only friend with Luke and Juniper.

Silence. No, that's not unusual. Normally, we do need a glass of water after singing.

What happened after that was unusual.

The water in my glass bounced. It did bounce. Then, it showered over me. I didn't get wet. I assumed that it was a trick from Travis and Connor Stoll, the 2 tricksters in our camp..

But I realized a flash of green light was hovering over me.

My 1st thought- I AM CLAIMED

My 2nd thought- who the hell claimed me?

I looked up. Ohmigosh! A trident was over me.

Everyone gasped. Chiron bowed to me and all did follow his suit.

" Hail," he said in a manner of a funeral," To the son of Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, God of Seas, Lord of horses. Bow to the prince of Seas!"

My turn to gasp. The green light was fading and so was the level of fire.

" What the?!" I cried.

Near me, Annabeth jumped.

" Chiron," she said," The binding oath….."

Chiron was in bad mood.

" Yes, is broken." He replied gravely.

I sighed. You must remember the information , I gave you earlier.

" He's a monster! " someone yelled.

" Hey!" I cried.

" Should we feed him to the mad lestrains?" Drew Malay asked.

I glowered at her.

" No," Chiron said firmly," He's a demigod. He has his rights to live!"

I smiled at him. He scowled.

Wonderful reply.

" But, he'll kill us all!" Mark Maloney shouted.

" I disagree!" Salina Butch argued.

I smiled again. Someone to senses.

" He'll drown us all!" Salina yelled.

I sighed.

Chiron held up his hand for peace.

" Okay, children. I'll talk with Lord Poseidon. And Percy, you'll come with me. Now."

Chiron pointed at me. I gulped. That finger scared me!

I followed Chiron to his cabin.

" Percy, the fountain."

I nodded.

" I'm very sorry, Percy." Chiron told me.

As if it was a crime being Poseidon's son. Duh!

" Er..it's…Okay?" I stammered.

He threw a gold coin into the fountain.

I knew the fountain. It was the Eye Of Iris, the messenger and rainbow goddess. I have never used it but Luke told me that it connected you to people from all over the world. But I couldn't find any hidden wires peeping out.

Chiron folded his hands and muttered.

" Oh, Lady Iris, accept my offering.

Under the sea, Celestial Palace, Lord Poseidon"

I shuddered at the name.

Chiron beckoned me to come forward. The water was changing. Soon, it changed into a scene.

I'm not so impressed by these old fashioned sword, spears and all. But with this water, I was impressed.

The scene was odd. A dolphin was swimming beside a man. I could only see the man's backside . A beautiful mermaid was swimming around the man. She had a long spear in her hand. The dolphin was making noises. And, I amazingly, understood what it said.

" But, Lord. The river spirits are very adamant."

The man moved." Yes, But they will listen. I will myself go."

The dolphin nodded and swam away.

Beside me, Chiron yelled.

" Lord Poseidon! Lord Poseidon!"

No one stirred.

Chiron shouted louder.

" LORD POSEIDON!"

I almost fell into the water. Curse the one who did not hear!

The man and the mermaid turned towards us.

The mermaid cursed silently.

" Who dares to disturb…"

The man smiled." Peace, Delency. You may go to the wards."

The voice stirred my memories.

A smile, maybe a laugh?

The man had my eyes. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. He wore casual slippers. He was around 30, I guess. He had burnt freckles, caused due to many smiles And flying brown hair like mine.

But he had a very powerful aura.

And I am sorry to say, he was very handsome indeed.

Chiron bowed. I did the same.

" Lord Poseidon." He said.

That man was my father. Whoa!

" Chiron, my friend!" Lord Poseidon boomed.

Chiron smiled and relaxed.

" Um….we currently have a problem here…"

Lord Poseidon nodded.

" I see the naiads are troubling? I will kill…."

" No," Chiron cut him, " Er…it's your son."

Poseidon fidgeted uncomfortably.

" Son? Whose?" he mumbled.

I felt a rush of rage.

The water in front of me rose and took shape of the same scene. I relaxed. Seeing, Poseidon in worry, made me relaxed.

" Here, Lord, You can see this boy…Percy Jackson. He is claimed by you."

Chiron put emphasis on the word you.

Poseidon's eyes turned to me.

My turn to fidget uncomfortably.

" Oh." He muttered.

Chiron nodded.

" I mean," Poseidon continued, " You are Sally's son. You have her face. But you have my eyes and hair . You have my aura too. The water gets stronger around you. And , wait, you smile like me."

He smiled. I smiled.

An unsaid connection formed.

Chiron broke in.

" So, Lord. What should I do?"

Lord Poseidon muttered a Greek curse.

" Naturally, Chiron. You train him. You protect him!"

I heaved a sigh of relief. I am not going to die!

" Yes, indeed. Your word is command. I have to put the demigods to sleep. You two can talk."

He went away.

Few minutes of silence.

Lord Poseidon broke the ice.

" Well, Percy. I have an important thing to tell."

I began to ready myself. An important thing from a god. How important can it be?

" Do you know why I claimed you?"

I shook my head. I never considered this important.

" Well, you must know. Last council meeting, I and Lord Zeus argued. About usual stuff like ' Hurricanes are more spectacular than thunderstorms', ' Mother Rhea always favored you ' etc. But that's not the point. After the meeting, Zeus's bolt got lost. And, mind you, it's not a minor bolt made of tin foil that you normally see kids play with in kinder garden."

I stifled a smile.

" Zeus lost a…"

Poseidon finished," A six meter long, pure gold plated, full of god level explosives bolt which can destroy the world in 3 strikes? Yes, you are right."

I gulped. This was getting scary.

" That's not important, though."

The sky thundered darkly.

Poseidon waved his hand.

" I mean, that is important but brother is accusing me for er.. stealing his bolt."

" Why?"

" I am well known for backstabbing Lord Zeus from the time I locked him up until he promised to be a better king. And we both have the same power so, no one has an advantage. And the gods are free to take their sides. So, Lord Zeus naturally thinks it's me."

I was puzzled.

" But, you can't break the law about gods not stealing other god's weapons. Right?"

" You're assuming I stole it."

" No," I stammered, " You just can't!"

He nodded.

" Exactly, but that doesn't stop Lord Zeus to suspect me. He believes that I told some mortal to steal the bolt. He has been on the lookout since and lo! I claimed you. So?"

The truth crashed upon me.

" Me?"

Poseidon nodded. " You."

I protested instantly.

" I j-just.. can-not!"

" Of course, I don't expect you to steal a six meter long bolt! I have faith in you. But, I am afraid, Lord Zeus doesn't."

I was open- mouthed. A noise of flapping fins came from behind Poseidon.

" I have to go, Percy. And, tell your mom that…"

" That?'

Poseidon's expression softened.

" That I love her no matter how far she is."

Poseidon waved his hand and the water fell back. I could just hear his last sentence.

" Nothing, Delency, just a few naiads troubling the camp. I dealt with them. So where were we?"

I sat down on the nearby oak chair. I was shocked. Beyond shocked. As if being claimed by Poseidon was not enough, the false crime of stealing The king's bolt mounted up. Wow, that made my day perfect.

Chiron rode up to me.

" So, did he tell you about the bolt?"

I stared at him.

" You knew about it."

Chiron smiled guilty.

" I guess, I did. I thought maybe, father- son talk would be easier for you."

" That news would never be easy for me no matter how you put it. "

Chiron shrugged.

" You are tired, Percy. You look says so. Don't worry anymore, just have a good doze. I assure you , no one shall worry you tonight at least. That comes from the best centaur in this camp. Mark my words."

" Not to mention the only centaur in this camp. Goodnight Chiron."

He smiled again.

" Goodnight, Percy Jackson."

The camp was dead silent. I could faintly hear snored from the Nemesis cabin.

I was pretty late. I reached the handle of the Hermes cabin. The door didn't bulge. It was locked. On the door it said-

BEWARE- ENTRY RESTRICTED FOR PERCY JACKSON.

YOUR THINGS ARE TRANSPORTED TO CABIN 3 .

THANK YOU AND DO NOT CURSE OUR CABIN.

PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE.

What else had to happen? I strode to Cabin 3 and fell to sleep at once.

THE ORACLE IS SO STUPID

I had a dreamless night. I heard the sea waves as a wake up alarm.

My first view of the cabin was fabulous.

From inside it was mostly blue with blue ceiling and navy blue carpeting. A gold statue of Poseidon was standing right in front of me. If I tilt my head around 90 degrees right, I could see a shelf with a bed light on it. There were two cupboards. One had clothes labeled on it , the other had weapons. There was another shelf on my left. It only held a huge sea shell which I assumed woke me up. There was a small worktable too. Though work word never suited me. I could see a bathroom door.

Whoa! If it was so big from just inside. How big would it be from outside?

I wore my Camp shirt and jeans and went out.

Okay, I'll miss out the part of boo's and curses I received.

The outside of the cabin was dull and boring.

It looked really small from outside. It was decorated with small and big shells. Horses were carved on it. And a cool slow breeze was surrounding it. I could also faintly hear the ocean's sound. And an Eye of Iris was there too beside my cabin.

Maybe it was not that bad.

" Hey, Ocean boy! Chiron's calling ya in the Big House."

I turned to see a boy running.

Chiron wanted to talk too me. It had to be about the bolt or maybe my execution.

I walked to the Big House, hiding from teasing eyes.

" He is a brat. If I was Poseidon, I would have turned him into a spider!"

I heard a rough harsh voice and I had an uncomfortable feeling that he was talking about me.

" Good Morning, Chiron " I braved.

Chiron was there and an unknown figure was sitting beside him.

" Good Morning, Percy. Come sit."

I sat on the wood chair beside Chiron. Now I was facing the person.

" So," The harsh tone said, " you are Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. If I were you, I won't be so conceited."

That man was wearing khakis and jogging shorts. He had shoes on and had a cruel face.

Something told me, that my first impression with him didn't go well.

" Er….thank you….and Good morning."

Chiron turned towards me.

" Let me introduce you to Mr. D. "

" Your name is Mr. D?"

The man didn't smile. Maybe it wasn't a joke.

" Well, partly yes. My real name is Dionysus. But it's a bit complicated. "

" You are the wine god?"

" Yes."

I shrugged.

" What are you doing here?"

Chiron shook his head.

" Percy, he's the co- camp director I told you about."

" Oh, the one who slept and ate and drank for 6 months? And worked for the rest."

The man frowned.

" I don't sleep and eat and drink all the time. I do work to like visiting wine farms in Paris!"

I nodded." Chiron, I heard you called me."

Chiron cleared his throat.

" Yes, I did. Percy, I am going to ask you a few questions and you must know the answers. Okay?"

" Ya, fire away."

" Why did Zeus, Poseidon and Hades draw lots?"

I knew the answer.

" Because Kronos, their father was sliced up, so they decided to draw lots and as they were the eldest three they got the best."

" Perfect. Who got who?"

" Zeus got the sky and claimed to be the king. Poseidon got the sea. Hades got the Underworld."

" Yes. So according to you, who got the worst deal?"

" I am not the best judge but I vouch for Hades. I mean, hey, he can't be happy with dead people."

Chiron patted me.

" There you go. You got the first part. Now, finally, who stole Zeus's bolt?"

I pulled my chair little further. That Mr. D was almost on me.

" Umm….. Who?"

" Percy, who would gain out of all this?"

" Er…How do I know?"

Mr. D exploded.

" Holy Zeus! Chiron, this boy is worthless. HADES, fool. HADES!"

Chiron looked at me.

" Yes, Percy. I have no proof. But this seems the best option. The only clue."

" Why are you saying this? The only clue of what?"

Chiron smiled. I hated that smile sometimes.

" You must have guessed by now. A quest, Percy. A quest lead by you."

I fell back.

" But, I am the most immature demigod of Poseidon ever seen. I can't even shoot."

Mr. D smiled. " He admits! "

" But, Percy. I have seen your sword fights. They are beyond brilliant and telling you, swords men take lead always. You just have to do simple stuff."

" Simple stuff? Like what?"

Chiron rested his hand on the table.

" Go to Hades. Get the bolt. Give it to Zeus."

Chiron's 3 sentences had massive words in it- Hades, Bolt and Zeus. Wow!

" Please, as if I'll succeed."

Mr. D sighed.

" You have to, Jackson. You have to. Or the world is doomed.

Chiron replied to my puzzled look.

" Okay, that boy's confused! See, Zeus is furious that his weapon is stolen and as you know, he suspects Poseidon for betrayal. So, he has declared war over him. And…"

" That's the reason there are more frequent hurricanes, thunderstorms and all!" I said.

Mr. D nodded.

" Yes, but it will all get more after 3 days."

I was surprised. The world seemed too chaotic.

" Why?"

Chiron sighed. " Lord Zeus has a bit a temper and tons of pride. As you know, he declared war over Poseidon and apparently, Poseidon had refused for he didn't think it was necessary. So, Zeus called him a coward, a thief and an unworthy god."

I felt my temper rising. Now, what would Poseidon feel.

" Well, this was quite an insult to Poseidon. If it were a mortal, he would water by now but he couldn't say anything to his brother. So, he agreed to war. And, Percy, my child, he desperately claimed you."

Mr. D nodded again.

" Poseidon is much more intelligent than old Zeus. He did not want to see the world to shreds."

The sky thundered again.

" I mean, father, please. The truth is the truth." Mr. D rushed.

" So, Percy. I guess you got much of it, I wanted to tell. But for now, we are off to the oracle. I hope she cooperates."

I was kind of confused as usual.

" The Oracle? I thought there was no one in the camp called….."

" Percy," Chiron said, " She's not exactly a person. She was one but now she is mostly a spirit. And that mummy I showed you in the storage room. Well, she is not made of plastic and she talks."

I was left open mouthed. First being claimed by Poseidon and now, talking mummies. How freaky is that!

" Okay…So what exactly do I have to do?"

Chiron took my hand and almost dragged me to the ' storage room' which was empty except the gold coffin which apparently, was not as empty as I thought it would be.

" Do we have to throw a coin at the mummy too?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me as if I was some kind of animal. No offence to him, though.

" She is the ORACLE. Not a mummy. And you don't have to throw a coin at her. Just pray to her."

He closed his eyes so did I.

" Repeat, Percy. I, Percy Jackson, humble follower and son of Poseidon, hereby pray to the oracle for quest regarding me."

I repeated.

" Now, oh great lady, hear our prayers and offer your views to me."

I did.

The coffin moved. Then it moved more. The lid flew open. A not exactly mummy- looked right to me.

" Blood of heroes you do own

Because of you, all may moan

Head to the west

A god shall betray you lest

You shall get what you seek

Your companions shall not be meek

A person who calls you friend

The great friendship shall end

A liar, a spy will live

To a fright he will have a lot to give

What you want you will not get

You will not fail yet."

Green smoke was surrounding me. That Oracle was too smoking. That voice was terribly spooky. It sounded as if, 10 girls were speaking together.

Chiron nodded, bowed and left.

The oracle settled comfortably back and I followed Chiron back.

" Okay, that was a good prophecy. Cheerful and much better than the others." Chiron told me.

Somehow , I knew by others he meant just one prophecy.

Cheerful. I hate that word. It is so opposite my life.

" I agree." I lied." But Chiron, the west is that another clue?"

Chiron nodded." Almost. Well, we knew Hades was involved and the entry to underworld in Los Angeles. That is west from here. So maybe."

" Er…the companion thing. Do I have to choose someone as umm…..companion?"

" Actually two. The ancient laws clearly explain that a quest will be undertaken by three people if not four."

I blushed deeply.

I did not have anyone to go with.

" I'll do it, Mr. Seaweed Brain."

I jumped. That voice.

" Annabeth." I mumbled.

Annabeth came forward.

" You heard it. I am so into this quest. And if I'm not going, I warn you it wouldn't be nice."

Chiron smiled.

" Annabeth…This is Percy's choice. It is his quest but if he doesn't…."

" Annabeth, me and then who?" I interrupted.

Annabeth smiled.

" I say Grover. He is cool man."

Chiron shrugged. " Umm…It's a quest I hope that's clear."

I could partly understand Chiron's reason to say this.

Grover was a satyr. Actually, my first closest friend in the camp. No matter if he eats cans and is half goat. Okay, he may be little clumsy, fine, quite clumsy and shortly senile but he is the best option too.

" Grover , yes. Where is that satyr?"

" ME IS HERE!"

An almost my height, boy came running towards me. He was wearing 'NATURE ROCKS' t-shirt with 'You agree' shorts.

If I hadn't known him, I would be sorry to see his lame leg. But it was not so lame. It cleverly hides his goat legs and twirly tail.

" GROVER NO!" I yelled.

He was already on top of me.

" PERCY CHOSE ME! PERCY CHOSE ME!"

For a split second, I realized that maybe Grover actually didn't know the meaning of quest.

" Grover, relax, man. I will be already dead before the quest" I said.

He got up and grinned. Annabeth and Chiron were laughing too.

" What's wrong with you two? What the hell is so funny?"

" Be-behind you!" Annabeth laughed.

I looked behind. A big part of my t-shirt was ripped. And I notice the shirt was falling apart. I held it quickly before I was exposed more. All the others were in hysterics. Talk about embarrassing.

" C'mon, Seaweed Brain. I'll give you a new t-shirt before.." Annabeth laughed a little more.

I Followed her into my cabin. Hey, I should have led!

" You are so impossible!" she told me.

I sighed.

" Same to you! What's my fault if the t-shirt is so ripped and my body is almost naked!"

At once, I realized my mistake. Annabeth grew conscious. I forgot about the new rule that two demigods with opposite sex and different parents are not allowed in one cabin. I myself tensed a bit.

" Shirt" Annabeth muttered.

" Uh?"

" SHIRT! Where do you normally keep your t-shirts?" Annabeth yelled at me.

" I don't want to break your heart. But, I MOVED IN JUST YESTERDAY!" I stood up and shouted back at her.

My one big mistake. The parts of the t-shirt I was holding my body too fell down. But, Annabeth didn't scream. Neither did I.

The burned mark on my chest held my attention.

LOL

APOLLO CABIN PAYS DUE RESPECT FOR OUR BURNED HERO_  
PERCY JACKSON.

MAY YOU DIE SOON.

Annabeth didn't smile or laugh. She was grim.

Instead, I laughed.

" Hey! How funny is that? Uh?"

Annabeth shook her head. " Percy, your arm. That is so not funny."

I looked at my arm. A symbol of I don't know who was burned there. And unfortunately, I knew the Apollo cabin didn't do this.

Annabeth ventured towards me. I froze there. She touched my arm on the burn and sighed.

" It is bad, Percy. Very bad."

The door opened. But I didn't hear it nor did Annabeth.

" Percy, Annabeth. Did you get t- OH MY HOLY ZEUS!"

Luke burst in like anything.

Annabeth fell back and was blushing deeply. I didn't know why. But I made a guess. We were too close.

Luke was laughing outside. We heard him too loud.

" What were you guys doing?" He asked.

I realized even I was chuckling.

Annabeth glared at me.

" Nothing. Luke, looks like no one's taught you how to knock!" Annabeth told him.

Luke laughed again.

" The Aphrodite cabin is so going to devour this story!"

" Who's gonna tell that Goddess of Love cabin at all?" I asked.

Luke smiled mischievously.

" Hey, What am I , a third person, here for?"

Annabeth punched him.

" Boo….your mouth is shut and will be shut always. Am I clear?"

Luke saluted. " Yes, ma'am."

" Now for my shirt?" I asked.

" I'll get one from my cabin." Luke said" You two stay alone."

He said the word ' Alone' loudly.

He went away.

Annabeth grew uneasy again.

" See, Percy. I didn't mean to get so close to you, okay? "

I nodded.

" The mark was like saying your name and stuff like that, so I figured that you might be in danger."

" I get it. Thanks, Annabeth."

Luke entered again. "

My turn to punch him.

Luke doubled over. " Ouch, man. You hurt!"

Annabeth too went away dragging Luke with her.

I wore my- not- ripped t-shirt and went out.

" Hey, hope you didn't burn that badly!" Clarisse Hunch, the Apollo cabin's head called out.

Annabeth was ready to kill Clarisse but Chiron came in between.

" Stop , girls! We have to train!"

" Shoot it out, Annabeth! YOU STINK!" Clarisse shouted.

Chiron was holding back Annabeth and I realized I was doing the same.

" Relax, Annabeth. We have to train before the quest."

Annabeth half- heartedly followed Chiron and me behind the arena.

" Yes, Percy, you must practice sword fighting with me. "

" You?"

Chiron nodded.

" Hey, you are a teacher! I will be dead before you can correct me!"

" Nonsense! It's not the first time!"

" IT IS! "

Chiron laughed.

" I'll go and bring my sword. Annabeth go call Grover. "

Annabeth and Chiron left together and I was left alone.

" Hey, how do you do, mister?"

I jumped. As the voice startled me. I turned towards the bushes behind me. A young but sad looking man wearing a jogging suit came up to me.

" Yes, you heard me, boy"

I was shocked. " Er…who are you?"

" Thought you'll guess. You don't seem pretty bright, though. Anyways, c'mon take a guess."

" Wait, the aura…You are a god!"

" Hmmm….. so am I. But which one?"

" Lets see…Hermes, the messenger god? Or Supine, the time god?"

" Hermes- that's me! Holy Zeus! Why does everyone confuse me with that Supine? Percy, that's your name right?"

I bowed first of all. You never know in what thing a god might take offence.

" Lord Hermes. Yes, that is my name."

" Very well, I had come to give this bag to you."

I gave him a worried look." Bag? Which bag? Whose bag? Why bag? What bag?"

Hermes shook his head. " Good gods! So many a question! Relax, boy! Count your stars lucky, Ares sent it for you."

" Ares?"

Did I hear right. That old wrecked god of war, mostly odd, Clarisse's dad gifted me?

" Yes, Ares. He told me to strictly give it to you alone for it does open in anyone's presence. This bag, by the way."

He held out a traveler's backpack which seemed partially empty to me.

I took it from him, hesitating .

" It's not cursed as far as I know! Come on, take it!"

I opened the backpack and shook it. Well, not amazingly, nothing actually came out of it.

I looked at Hermes quizzing.

" I told you that before , didn't I? You have to open it alone."

I zipped it back and thanked Hermes for delivering it to me.

" Good luck with that quest of yours. Even though, you hardly seem worth existing. Goodness knows why Uncle has still not decided to kill you."

I gulped. " Uncle?"

" Poseidon, you know, your dad. Well, that makes us cousins but you hardly deserve it really."

Cousins. Yuck. I realized that most of the gods and goddesses were my cousins or siblings. Damn it!

" Er…Thanks and see you?"

Hermes disappeared with a poof and I was standing there with an empty backpack from Ares.

" So, you got a backpack for your supplies? Good. Was going to tell you too."

I looked behind. Chiron came up carrying a sword which looked hardly any more danger than Grover's horns.

Momentarily, I was confused. Then I looked down at my hand and said " Oh! Yes, I did."

Chiron smiled. He held the sword in front of me and waved it as if I didn't notice it before.

" Here, Percy. I brought it! Are you ready then?"

I sighed heavily. Chiron was in his true form. Half- Horse. I mean, about 4 feet taller than me.

" Er, Chiron. Are you sure? Cause I can hardly reach the hilt of your sword."

Chiron looked down at me and smiled sympathetically.

" Guess you are right. I'll change my form. What's best? The lady or the man?"

I gulped. " The man, please….."

I had too much experience with that lady.

Chiron quickly vanished and an unknown man came up.

" Ready?"

I nodded. " Yup, let's start!"

Chiron bounded towards me with full force. I managed to duck in time. I aimed at Chiron's legs. He jumped, smiled at me and pushed me over. I rolled over and got up soon. But Chiron who was seeing all this, frowned. I kicked off his legs. He stumbled but regained his posture quick.

" No, Percy. Kicking is old fashioned. You defend or attack but no kicking."

I smiled. Old fashioned-Kicking? When Chiron would be 1000years old? My goodness, he seriously is out dated.

" Ya, got it…..you are right, I guess."


End file.
